Image projectors fall into two general categories, front projectors and rear projectors, for use in, e.g., home cinema and business applications. The image projectors modulate pre-selected color spectral bands of visible light (e.g., red light, blue light, and green light) to form images on surfaces, e.g., display screens. Generally, front projectors illuminate a diffusive display screen that reflects light into the viewer's eyes, and rear projectors illuminate a diffusive display screen to display an image that is viewed from the side of the screen that is opposite the projector.
A front-projection diffusive display screen may include a triple-reflector light filter surface that selectively reflects pre-selected color spectral bands of visible light, while absorbing substantially all of the ambient light, other than the light corresponding to the pass bands of the triple reflector filter, that impinges on the screen. The wavelength-selective display screen reduces the effects of ambient light on image quality.